The purpose of this device is to provide external pressure to the leg and foot which in turn increases tissue pressure and prevents a leakage of plasma and cells from high pressure venous loops in the capillaries. It is this leakage of plasma and cells that eventually results in the breakdown of the skin coverage and in the formation of an ulcer.
The sock preferably has a non-distensible outer jacket covering a plastic lamina with an inner lining. The lamina is formed with a network of interconnected chambers which can be pressurized to provide external pressure to the leg and foot. A standard syringe may be used to force fluid under pressure into the network and inflate the chambers. With this sock in place on the foot and lower leg of the patient, inflation of the chambers results in pressurization of the foot and lower leg because the outer jacket of the pressurized sock does not distend.
The sock is a tubular member which preferably leaves the toes exposed and extends about one third of the way up the lower part of the leg. The leg portion of the sock may be formed to provide an opening facilitating the introduction of the foot. This opening may be closed in any manner as by means of hook and loop fasteners.
Preferably a pressure relief valve is set to bleed out any excess air and prevent over inflation of the chambers. A pressure of about 45 mmHg should not be exceeded to avoid cut-off of circulation to the foot.
Preferably there are minute perforations through the sock in the spaces not occupied by the network of inflatable chambers to permit aeration of the leg and foot.
One object of this invention is to provide a pressure sock having the foregoing features.
Another object is to provide a pressure sock which is of a simple, inexpensive construction, which is relatively easy to manufacture and is highly effective in the ambulatory treatment of venous ulcers about the ankle and lower leg.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent as the following description proceeds, especially when considered with the accompanying drawings.